Evil Star
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: Aragorn's Coranation is coming, and everybody thinks that Arwen is in Valinor.They soon find out that Grima Wormtongue has captured Arwen, and plans to turn her spirit to shadow. Where she will become even more powerful than Saruman.
1. Memories

Disclaimer: Me own Lord of the Ringd, In my dreams.

Authors Note: This is going to be one cool story. My sister(Nerwen Aldarion) says that it is really imganative. I hope everybody likes it.

Summery: Aragorn is soon going to be crowned king, and everybody thinks that Arwen has left Middle earth. They soon find out that she has actually been taken by Grima Wormtongue. Grima is plannin to send Arwen's spirit into shadow, where she will become even more powerful than Saruman.

Evil Star  
  
Aragorn was led towards the tent. King Théoden stood before two cloaked figures. "I take my leave," the king said leaving Aragorn alone with the two men. The cloaked men rose and revealed themselves to Aragorn.

"Elladen, Elrohir. What brings you to find me?"

The two Elves stood before the man, each wondering how to say what they came to say. "Aragorn," Elladen began, "It is important that you know what has happened. Arwen has left us." Aragorn face fell when he heard those words. "Our father convinced her to leave Rivendell and take the ship into the west."

Now Elrohir spoke up, "He should have let her stay. Does he not know that it was her choice, not his?"

"Elrohir be calm," Elladen told his twin, "Before Arwen left, she told us that her last wish was to know that you found peace with your destiny. We soon learned that Sauron plans to defeat Minas Tirith."  
"That is why Rohan leaves for battle," Aragorn said to them.

"Yes, but a fleet of Corsair ships sail from the coast. They will be in the city in two days. You need more men Aragorn."

"No more will come." Aragorn said in defeat.

"They are those that dwell in the mountains," Elrohir said.

"You would call upon betrayers! They answer to no one!"

"They will obey the king of Gondor."

With that, Elladen pulled out a sheathed sword from his cloak and held it before Aragorn. "Behold Anduril flame of the west, forged from Narsil the sword of kings."

Aragorn fingered the handle of this mighty sword, "Sauron would not have forgotten this sword. The sword that was broken will return to Minas Tirith." Aragorn then unsheathed this sword and held it upright. Its blade glowing in the lantern light.

"The man who can wield this sword can summon an army greater than any that has ever walked Middle earth." Elrohir said, "Put aside the Ranger, become the king Arwen always believed you could be. Take the Dimholt Road."

Aragorn sheathed Anduril and kept it, showing that he accepted this awesome task. The two spoke in their native tongue,

"_Min onen estel edain_."

Aragorn looked at the brothers and said, "_U-chebin estel anim_."

* * *

Aragorn stood in the west tower of Minas Tirith; his arms were folded onto the ledge, his eyes looking at the horizon. It had been a month since he had accepted the sword of kings from Elladen and Elrohir; a month since he learned that his love, Arwen, had left him. He looked down and saw the Evenstar, still glittering over his heart. Her last gift to him, he wore it always, even in battle. Being in the West tower somehow made him feel closer to her. He wished that he could see her face just one more time, maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much. Aragorn wish that he could have known what would have happened when she left. He would have listened to his heart and told her to stay instead of convincing himself that she would be happier in Valinor. He had said that, not thinking about his own happiness. "You brought this upon yourself," Aragorn said out loud, "You told her to go; now you must suffer life with out her."  
He wondered what she was doing now. She was probably surrounded by fresh, green grass, flowers would cover the ground and the birds would be singing to her a delicate song. Arwen would laugh and sing along with their music, picking the flowers and smelling their sweet scents. The city would sparkle like a gem in the sunset, and a salty sea breeze would caress her face, her dark hair billowing like a banner. She would be in heaven, her love for him would diminish and she would find happiness. He hoped that she would meet someone else; an Elf that would promise her a wonderful life. A life where she wouldn't have to sacrifice her life's grace to be with the man she loved.  
"And what will I do?" He thought to himself. There was no other Arwen. He was left alone, for how can you ever love someone else when you have already given away your heart? Luckily no one had asked yet about whom he wanted to be queen. It would be difficult to tell Faramir and his council that there was no one, except Arwen. Eowyn had been willing to be his bride at first, but after he received Anduril, he had told her that he did not love her. She had in turn discovered that her love for him was really infatuation. Now Eowyn had found her love with Faramir, who shared the same feelings as well. Aragorn was happy for them both, but at the same time it hurt because it brought back memories of Arwen.  
"Aragorn," A voice said behind him. He turned and saw his old friend Legolas. The blonde Elf walked towards him, "Are you thinking about her?" he asked. Aragorn nodded his head sadly. "I cannot believe that she would leave you," Legolas said to him, "She loves you so much."

"She did what was best for herself; that is all I want, is for her to be happy."

"Aragorn she did not do right! She will never be happy; instead she will be miserable for eternity."

"Lord Elrond swore that her love for me will diminish in time. I have no reason to doubt his words." Aragorn said grimly to the Elf.

"No Aragorn that will not happen I assure you." Aragorn turned back towards the horizon, not wanting to face his friend. "And what of yourself?" Legolas questioned, "How will you destroy your love for her?"

Aragorn knew that it couldn't be done. He would love Arwen until the end of time. Tears clouded his vision, but he blinked them away. She was gone; tears would not bring her back into his arms. He turned back to Legolas, "Legolas, when you leave this earth, I beg of you take care of her. Make sure that she is happy and lives for eternity with peace."

Legolas gave him a small smile, "I will my friend."  
Aragorn nodded and then left the tower; Legolas watched him leave. He could not tell him the truth; for if he did, Aragorn would live with even more guilt. He knew that Arwen would live with misery; she would forever regret her decision. Legolas would stay until Aragorn passed away, then he too would leave Middle earth. He would have to tell Arwen about her love's death, and then watch as grief took its toll. She would wither away, eventually dying, having lost all reason to live. It would be the worst torture that Arwen would endure. Legolas sadly shook his head and said, "_Im aniro nads iluea no ahyane_."

* * *

On the borders of Gondor close to Ithlien, several Rangers of Gondor waited to attack their prey. The Urak-Hai marched into the ravine unsuspecting the trap they were about to fall into. The captain of this party was a young man with stringy black hair; his arms were covered with battle scars. His eyes were a sad blue that looked as if he had seen and lost too much for his years. He waved his hand, and arrows rained from the sky and pierced the Urak-Hai. The unlucky creatures let out a hideous roar, and many fell to the ground. The surviving ones quickly fitted arrows to their bows and searched for their attackers. More arrows were loosed and more Urak- Hai fell. One of the Rangers was suddenly spotted by a monster, who growled with pleasure. An arrow flew through the air, and the Ranger let out a cry of pain, then death darkened his eyes. Several men, the captain included, emerged from the rocks and bushes of the ravine floor. The Urak-Hai were again caught off guard. Sword met flesh, and the ground was soon stained with black blood. More men came from higher in the ravine to assist their fellow soldiers. After an hour or so of battle, the small party of Urak-Hai lay in pieces on the ground. The casualties of the Rangers were few, and the men were glad of such a clean victory.  
The captain noticed something on the Urak-Hai. He moved the body onto its back and pulled a piece of paper from its belt.

"Captain Laurisont, What have you found?" one of the men asked.

"I don't know." The man took a quick glance at the paper, "It appears to be battle plans."

"Well why don't we just burn them? After all, they are no use to us. Sauron has been defeated and Saruman is dead."

"It is always wise to learn about an enemy's plan even if they are dead."

The man came over to the Laurisont and looked at the document, "But it is written in the Black Tongue. Who will be able to read that?"

"I know someone," The captain said, turning towards one of his riders. "Take this to the wizard Gandalf the White. He is in Minas Tirith."

"Yes my lord." The rider said climbing on his horse. The man kicked his horse and galloped towards the White City.  
  
We give hope to men.

I keep none for myself.

I wish things could be changed.

I know it is a little sad, but trust me it will get better. If the Elvish isnt right im sorry. I had to go to a hundred sites to find the words. Please Review so I can know what everybody thinks


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: Wow, someone thinks I own Lord of the Rings. Hey, maybe I can buy it? (runs and grabs purse) Will 5 cents be enough?

Authors Note: This is going to be one wild ride. I think everybody will like this chapter. By the way, I won't be able to write for 5 days cause I'm going to Thailand. When I get back I will update.

"I still cannot believe that you are to be king," Frodo Baggins said to Aragorn, "I will always think of you as Strider. A dirty, scruffy Ranger that fought five Ringwraiths."

Aragorn laughed at the hobbit, "Sometimes I too find it hard to believe."

"I also find it unbelievable," Pippin stated, "I mean who's ever heard of a king that doesn't know about second breakfast"

Aragorn rolled his eyes at that comment; it still amazed him how much Hobbits could eat.

"Well I have never heard of second breakfast either." Faramir said, thanking Duriholg as he poured him his drink. They were all seated at breakfast, or for the Hobbits second breakfast.

"Aragorn will be a great king," Gandalf the White said, "I assure you all."

"Who ever said he would be a bad king?" Merry said, "We just agree that it is hard to believe."

"It does not matter whether or not it is believable," Legolas said, "What matters is if he will be a mighty king, and as Gandalf said, he will."

"Well now at least we know who the king is," Gimli, the dwarf that ate as much as the Hobbits, said, "What we don't know is who the queen is."

Aragorn stopped smiling and looked down at his plate. He had known that he could not hide forever from the question, but he still did not wish to answer it.

"Who would make a great queen for Gondor?" Sam asked.

"Why, the Lady Galadriel of course." Gimli said.

"I hate to disappoint you my friend, but the Lady of Light is already wed" Legolas told the dwarf. Gandalf chuckled at the statement.

"What about the Elf maiden that saved me?" Frodo said. Aragorn was uncomfortable before, now he felt like running from the room.

"You mean Arwen Elrond's daughter." Gandalf said.

"Yes,"

Gandalf looked at Aragorn who had his head in his hands. He also knew that Arwen was gone, and how it hurt Aragorn."

"Frodo, how are you feeling today?" Legolas asked changing that subject. Frodo and Sam had the most dangerous job in the Fellowship. Frodo had to carry the Ring to Mount Doom. Sam was such a loyal friend, that he also went, and the two risked their lives gong into that fiery death chamber. Both were still healing from that terrible journey.

"Much better than yesterday, but my shoulder still hurts from the Morgul Blade."

The conversation drifted on, but Aragorn did not join them. Instead he got up quickly and left the room. His appetite was lost, all of his thought centered on one Elf maiden far across the sea. The tears began to fall, and Aragorn did not stop them. His heart would always be broken.

"Aragorn," Gandalf said coming up beside him. Aragorn made an effort to dry his eyes, but the wizard still saw the tears. "I cannot tell you not to weep, for this is a wound none can mend." Gandalf said in soothing tone. "You will love her till the end. I am sorry that you now must carry this heavy burden." Gandalf left Aragorn alone with his thoughts. But Aragorn did not wish to be with his thoughts; they always were of her.  
  
The rider of Gondor sped with all haste to reach the White City. The document at his belt seemed to be beckoning him to read it, but that was impossible for he did not know the language of Mordor. The man had never met this wizard, but his captain had said that he could read the paper. As he entered the city, he saw that many white banners were being hung and that the flag of Gondor flew high in the sky. The entire city waited for the coronation of King Aragorn. It was still weeks away, but everyone spoke of how great the king was. Many soldiers mentioned how they saw him fight at the Black Gates, saying that he was a great swords man. The rider got off his horse and ran towards a steward,

"Sir, I must see Gandalf the White immediately. It is urgent."

The man doubted that the document was truly important, but he wanted to get this over with. The steward allowed the man into the palace. He was then led to the courtyard, where the white tree of Gondor stood. Gandalf walked up to the man,

"Duriholg, said that you wished to speak with me."

"Yes my lord," The rider began, "I am part of a team of rangers that scout Urak-Hai in Ithlien. My captain found this document, but it is written in Mordor so we could not read it."

"Give it to me," Gandalf said taking the paper. The Ranger watched as he read he document. Something caught the old man's attention and he seemed deep in concentration. A look of horror appeared on the wizards face. "I must take this to the king," He said leaving the Ranger in the courtyard.  
Gandalf practically flew through the corridors. Thoughts raced through his head of how this was possible.

He asked a servant where the king was, "I believe he is with his friends in his study."

Gandalf left the bewildered servant and raced to Aragorn's rooms. He burst open the door and all of them looked up at the wizard.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn asked.

"Aragorn," Gandalf said out of breath, "There is something urgent that I must tell you." Gandalf took a deep breath then began, "I have been given and Urak- Hai document. It says that they intercepted Arwen as she was riding toward Rivendell. They have taken her captive."

"Gandalf that is impossible, she is gone."

"No, Aragorn, she is captured."

"No she can't! No she isn't—"Aragorn suddenly cried out in pain. He clutched his head as images raced through his mind.  
  
_ Saruman stood next to Grima Wormtongue, his white robes meticulously placed his staff at his side. Grima stood next to his master in pompous black robes, his skin ivory white with a mess of black hair. Saruman turned to his servant, _

_"If anything happens, you know what to do?" _

_"Yes my lord," Grima answered.  
  
Grima's face was sad, Saruman was now dead. He walked to his master's study and took his book of spells. He flipped the book open to a certain page. Elvish words were scrolled onto the page, Aragorn saw that at the top was a drawing of the Evenstar. "I will do as my master said." Grima bitterly spoke.  
  
Arwen sat on her horse Asfaloth, a cloak adorned her shoulders, the same blue as her eyes. She stared ahead at something, she closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. "My lady," a voice interrupted, "We cannot delay." Arwen turned Asfaloth around, "My lady," the Elf called out again, but she did not listen.  
  
Arwen galloped through the trees, crying as she rode. "I cannot leave him," She said to herself as she rode. She stopped Asfaloth, for the horse needed rest. An arrow pierced the tree next to her head. Arwen turned and saw Urak-Hai charging after her through the wood. __"Norolim Asfaloth!" She cried to her horse, as they cantered away from the monsters. More arrows whizzed past her, but they missed their target. Asfaloth fell suddenly, an arrow protruding from his fur. Arwen, unharmed, left her dead horse and ran into the woods, but even Aragorn knew it was hopeless. An Urak-Hai leapt on top of her, she fell to the ground hard. His companions came and bound her hands and led Arwen away._

Review and I will love you forever.  
  
_ Arwen was shoved into a dark cell. Aragorn's last vision was of the door locking his love into the dark._


	3. The enemy's plan

"Aragorn!" Legolas cried when Aragorn finally came out of his trance.

Aragorn was panting as he tried to sort out his thoughts. The vision he had just seen was thick in his mind, and brought back the pain of loneliness he had been feeling for months.

"What happened?" Gandalf asked sternly.

"I saw—"Aragorn began still out of breath, "I saw a vision."

"What did you see?"

"I saw Grima, he was with Saruman. Saruman asked that if anything happened Grima would know what to do. Grima agreed, and then I saw him after Saruman's death. He picked up his book of spells, and turned to a page. The Evenstar was drawn on it." Aragorn paused here, remembering who he saw next. Gandalf eyes turned grave at the mention of this page. "And then I saw her."

"You saw Arwen?" Legolas asked.

"Yes," Aragorn replied, "She left party of Elves journeying to the Undying lands. She was riding towards Rivendell, when she was attacked by Urak-Hai. She—she" His voice cracked, "She tried to escape, but—but—they caught her." Legolas bowed his head in sorrow, and Aragorn let the tears flow.

"I'm so sorry Aragorn," Gandalf said sadly.

"Why Gandalf? Why her?"

"Only she can bear the ancient powers of evil."

"What are they going to do to her?"

"Grima Wormtongue plans to send Arwen's spirit into shadow. If this is accomplished, Arwen will become extremely powerful. Even greater than Saruman, she will be able to raise the spirits of Saruman and Sauron back to life."

A wave of terror passed over Aragorn's handsome face. Hearing that his love could be forced to turn evil was a torture worse than death itself. Gandalf saw the look in Aragorn's eyes,

"There is more, if Grima is successful Middle earth will be thrown into darkness."

"But how is that possible?" Gimli asked, "The ring has been destroyed."

"The enemy will no longer need the ring. It has been destroyed and cannot be renewed, it is now useless. If Arwen is given these powers, she will become the weapon of Mordor. The Evenstar will become an evil star, swearing loyalty to the darkness. She will become the right hand of Sauron, capable of destroying this world."

"This cannot be true," Aragorn whispered wishing that this was all a lie.

"I'm afraid that all of this is true."  
Aragorn bowed his head. He felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest and trampled over by a whole army of Orcs. He had believed for so long that she had left him for a home across the sea. He now knew that she hadn't left him, only to learn that she had been captured by Grima. She had not wanted to leave him that was why she was riding home. Grima had just smuggled her away from the people she loved, making them believe that she was safe. Anger suddenly swelled through him. She had only been trying to get back to him, but Grima had not allowed that to happen.  
"Gandalf, why did Strider have this vision? I mean he can't see the future, can he?" Sam asked.

Gandalf shut his eyes and stood calmly, slightly leaning on his staff. He looked like he did in Moria, when he discovered that a Balrog was coming to greet them. He came out of his meditation and stared at them all. "The Valar has given Aragorn these visions to help us find Arwen."

"Well why not tell us straight out?" Merry asked bitterly.

"She has been taken by leaders of the darkness. The forces of good cannot discern exactly where she is."

"They just can't make these things easy." Pippin muttered.

"These visions will give us clues towards to enemy's plan."

"But why me?" Aragorn asked

"Because you are Arwen's love, it is you who bears her Evenstar." All eyes turned towards the glittering jewel that Aragorn always wore.

"That jewel is the key to Arwen's powers. Grima needs it to complete the ritual which will turn her evil. Also her immortality must no be taken."

"Arwen has renounced the twilight," Legolas said hopefully, "The Valar can take away her immortality and the ritual cannot be performed."

"The Valar cannot do that if she has been captured by evil. She is hidden in shadow and will not be revealed unless Grima or Arwen is killed. Or if he succeeds."

Aragorn saw the faces of his friends filled with despair. When the mission was to destroy the one ring, they had the ring and a destination. All they had now was the Evenstar and that was of little help it appeared.  
"Gandalf, how do you know of all of this, about the ritual and all?" Frodo asked.

"When I became the White wizard I was given more knowledge of the powers of this earth. I learned of Arwen's abilities after my time as Gandalf the Grey ended."

"Why wasn't I ever told of this?" Aragorn asked with a slight frown on his face.

"Elrond wished to protect his daughter so few were allowed to know. He knew that if the enemy learned this, what is happening now would occur. It appears that Saruman knew of her capabilities for some time. Most likely he felt the threat of defeat, and that is why he told Grima of this second plan."

"So the lassie is a back up plan," Gimli stated.

"Yes, when Saruman was killed, Grima knew to begin the second plot."

"What can we do Gandalf?" Aragorn asked.

"I feel that we should ride to Isengard. There we may learn of where this ritual must be performed, for that is knowledge I do not know."

"I will go after her."

Gandalf gave a small smile, "I never doubted you would.

"I to will go," Legolas said moving to stand next to Aragorn.

"Well I can't very well allow an Elf to have all the fun." Gimli said joining his friends.

Faramir slowly walked towards Aragorn, "I will serve you my king, and fight with you to defeat this evil." Aragorn smiled at him, reminding him of his brother Boromir, the only member of the Fellowship that did not survive.

"We'll come too," Merry and Pippin said jumping from their seats.

"We all will, the entire Fellowship." Frodo said also joining them followed by Sam.  
Aragorn was grateful that his friends were risking their lives again to destroy evil. His mind wandered into a memory of the entire Fellowship leaving Rivendell. He remembered Lord Elrond bidding them good well and fortune. A sudden pang of sadness washed over him as he remembered seeing Arwen before he left the city. Her lovely face had been sad, her blue eyes filled with tears. He knew that were not only sad with him leaving, but of also the sadness of their last conversation.

He had told her to leave for Valinor, saying that all they had been through was just a dream.

"I don't believe you," She had whispered sternly looking into his grey eyes.

"This belongs to you," He had said trying to giver her back to Evenstar.

She looked at his hand then back at his face, "It was a gift," closing his palm around the jewel, "keep it."

He now wished that he had never said those things to her, perhaps then none of this would have happened. If only he could run towards her place of captivity and rescue her from Grima's hands, but he could not do that. He silently wondered what she was thinking now, and where she was.


	4. Arwen meets Grima

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, if any one thinks that I do needs to go to the Mental Institute.

A/N: I have been really really busy, so I ahven't updated in awhile. Even worse news is that I might not be able to update for an even longer time because I'm flying back to America to visit my grandparents. They have a computer, but it might be broken so I'm, not sure. I hope its not, it might just be a case of "I don't know how to use a computer." As Aragorn says, "There is always hope." I updated now so Read it and Weep.

Arwen sat huddled in the darkness of her prison. She had bee there for a month, trapped in this small room with no window and only one meal each day. Her only companions were two Urak-hai that were not at all sociable. She would listen earnestly to their conversations now, ever since she had learned about the success of the Fellowship.  
Arwen had paid very little attention to the guards at first, for she had been living the memories of her joyful days. "I heard that Gondor is going to have a king," One of them said in s gruff voice. When Arwen heard this, she had crept closure to her door wondering if it was true. "Yeah, he's the heir of Isildur alright, and he's a good swordsman too." It was her Aragorn; he had finally accepted who he was. "He fought at Helm's Deep and on Pellanor Fields. He was at the Black Gates when the Ring was destroyed." Arwen smiled when she heard that Frodo had succeeded his quest.  
The Urak-hai had said no more about Aragorn, except that a coronation would soon occur. Arwen wanted so badly to be their; to see her love be crowned king. But, she didn't even know where she was. She doubted that Aragorn knew that she had been captured.

* * *

Arwen remembered that day so well. She had been riding Asfaloth with the other Elves leaving for Valinor. She had been frozen on her horse; not thinking, just sitting there. When she looked up, she had seen a young boy run towards a man surrounded by white pillars. The man lifted the boy over his head laughing. He kissed his check and held him close. Arwen's heart lifted when she saw that the man was Aragorn. They stared at her with looks of disappointment, which she did not understand. She noticed then the Evenstar hanging on the boy's neck. This child was her son. She realized that this was the future that would never be, the child that she and Aragorn would never have. She closed her eyes, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Arwen remembered her father's words, "Arwen, there is nothing for you here, only death."

The escort's plea, "Lady Arwen?" brought her out of her thoughts.

She looked and saw that the boy and Aragorn were gone. "We cannot delay," The Elf said.

She gave him a brief cold stare, and turned Asfaloth around.

"My lady!" He cried, but Arwen did not look back.

She galloped on the road back to her home. Tears stung her eyes, as her mind revolved around Aragorn and her father. Elrond had told her to leave, saying that all she would find form staying on this world was death. It was now apparent that he had lied to her.

She remembered the look in Aragorn's eyes as he left Rivendell for his quest, "I cannot leave him," she said to her self.

Asfaloth was beginning to tire, so she allowed him to stop. She wiped her eyes, and gently petted Asfaloth's neck.  
An arrow pierced the tree next to her. She looked and saw myriads of Urak-hai come charging towards her.

"_Norolim Asfaloth_!" she cried as she kicked Asfaloth into a canter.

She continued to outrun the monsters, but then more arrows rained from the sky. One of them struck Asfaloth's stomach, staining his snow white fur red. Her horse gave an agonizing whinny, and then fell to the ground. Arwen gave a cry as her horse fell to the side. She was able to jump of him, falling to her knees on the ground. She got back on her feet, and ran deeper into the woods. An Urak- hai leapt on top of her and she fell to the ground hard.

"Get up you filthy she-elf," and with that she was dragged back onto her feet, and her hands were bound.

They blindfolded her eyes, and led her on an endless journey. They brought her here, where she had been now for the past month.

* * *

She had cried for a long time. Her tears were not just for her, but for her family and her love. Everyone must think that she was in the Undying lands. They would not know that she was gone until it was too late. Too late for what though? Arwen still did not know what her fate was. It was unlikely that they had just stumbled upon her, considering that save for binding her hands, they hadn't touched her. She had been wondering why she had been kidnapped for the past month, but with no one telling her anything, she was at a loss.  
The door before her started to creak, and finally swung open. Arwen put a hand over her eyes, as the light of a torch blinded her. When her eyes adjusted, she saw before her a man with long oily black hair and pale white skin. He was decked with black robes decorated with gold chains and black feathers. He gave her a small grin the made Arwen shrink back away from this evil man.

"It is alright my dear I mean you no harm."

Arwen glared at this man and climbed to her feet, "Who are you?"

"I am Grima Wormtongue."

"I demand that you release me at once," Her voice was strong and steady as she issued her command. Grima laughed at her order,

"You have no authority yet, so I cannot permit you request."

Arwen frowned at his answer, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Come," he said extending his hand as if he expected her to take it. She marched right past him, not even looking at his face.  


* * *

Grima led Arwen, and her Urak-hai guards, up a large stair case. They climbed higher and higher, making Arwen wonder once again where she was. Grima opened another door and she was greeted with the brightness of day. Arwen for got everything else right then except for the knowledge that she was outdoors. Her pale skin soaked up the warmth of the sun, and her hair gently caressed the softness of a breeze. Arwen breathed in and smelt the sweet smell of spring, wildflowers and the freshness of grass.

"Come," Grima said bringing her back to reality; "come see you future."

Arwen walked over to the banister of the balcony and looked down. Below her were three thousand Easterling soldiers, standing at ease in a large courtyard. The soldiers were giving a chant in a language Arwen did not understand. She only knew that she was in an Easterling city by the armor the soldiers wore.

"Where am I?" she asked hoping to learn the name of this city.

"Coloth Diarben."

The name was not familiar, but it was possibly fort of some kind that she did not know of. Grima stood beside her the shouted to the army, "The time has come; we will now begin what Saruman had planned!"

The army gave a large shout of agreement.

"Her she is! Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar of the Elves!"

another shout rang out,

"I will lead her into Mordor, into Dinith Gorgoth, and there force her spirit into the shadow!"

Arwen's eyes cast a look of horror. She knew of the power she could hold, but never in her nightmares had she dared to believe that this was the reason for her capture.

"No!" She cried, "You cannot do this to me!"

"Oh I will, my dear," He said sinisterly, "I will."

He then turned back to the crowd, "And after she raises the spirits of Saruman and Sauron back from the dead, she will go to Gondor and crush the life out of the king!"

"Never!" She shouted to the evil man. She could never kill Aragorn.

Grima chuckled at her pleas, "You will, lovely, I guarantee that."

Grima then dismissed her and then the two Urak-hai threw her back into her cell of darkness. Arwen broke down and cried her heart out. She felt so hopeless, how could this be stopped if no one knew where she was? Arwen suddenly remembered and felt hope again. She smiled, they did not have the Evenstar.

What do think? Review and let me know.


	5. Love will save her

Disclaimer: Yeah I own Lord of the Rings, Oops maybe you should strike that from the record my nose is growing.

A/N: Hello boys, I'm Baaaaaaaaack!!!!!!! In other words my writers block is over, and here is a new chapter.

* * *

"You leave tomorrow?" Eowyn asked Faramir, her love.

"Yes," He replied.

They stood alone in the gardens where they had first met. Eowyn knew of the quest the future King and Faramir set out for. The whole Fellowship was leaving to rescue Arwen the Elf who claimed Aragorn's heart.

"It is so soon," She said sadly, "It seems as if yesterday when we first met."

Faramir smiled and took her hand into his, "The days will pass quickly. We will put away this madman, and rescue the Elf maiden in no time at all my love."

"Grima may be mad, but he is clever," She said to him.

She remembered The Pig's obsession with her. How he would follow her around, and try to spout lovely words to attract her. Always his stanzas were cold, and bore no love. Her life had been cold and meaningless, until the Elf, Dwarf, Man and Wizard entered the gates of Edoras. It was no wonder she thought of love when Aragorn was near. She needed the warmth to brighten her dreary life. She had convinced herself that they were meant to be. Even when Eowyn had seen the look in his eyes when he thought of Arwen; even if he often sang that song of Luthien Legolas had explained to her of, she had to be in love with him.

But as he had saved Minas Tirith, he had saved her form her foolish thoughts. She had found him saddling his horse, ready to leave for the Dimholt Road. Eowyn had never seen a sadder look in his eyes. Eowyn had hoped that her assumed love for him would be returned, but it was not to be.

He had looked into her eyes and said, "It is but a Shadow and a thought for which you love. I cannot give you what you seek."

With those words came her realization, she didn't feel love for him. When she had met Faramir, she knew she had found her love. Now he was leaving on a quest. One that may be even more dangerous than it appeared. She banished her worries, and only squeezed his warm hand, "The Steward of Gondor will end this evil, and come home to his beloved city."

"That I will," He replied, "and to you."

Eowyn's lovely face grew sad, "After the Coronation, I must return to Edoras."

"I know."

"I do not wish to leave," She said turning to look at him deeply, "I want to stay here with you."

"Maybe you can," He replied bringing his lips to her forehead.

She looked confused, "Marry me Eowyn daughter of Eomund, and stay beside me forever."

"Faramir, "She whispered breathlessly, "Nothing would ever make me happier. I love you."

He knew a yes when he heard one. Faramir swept her into his arms, and kissed her passionately. The two had found what they needed most, love.

* * *

The chamber was filled with beautifully woven tapestries, and ornaments of gold and silver. Bright jewels were encrusted into most of the items. It was no doubt that the room was fit for a king, but to Aragorn, right then it was a prison. No torches burned to brighten the gloom; instead it was pitch- black, save for the moonlight streaming through the window. The silver beams illuminated his face reflecting the sadness of his heart. Sparkling with the rest of the fancy adornments, the Evenstar lay in the palm of his hand. It was so hard to believe that so innocent a jewel as this was worth so much.

"Why?" He asked himself again in anguish. He knew why though.

Grima had his beloved Undomiel. He had her locked in the darkness. He remembered the vision he had had. He had seen her being pushed into the inky room; he had seen her fear then. He looked around his quarters, and noticed the absence of light then. It seemed fitting to him. Arwen was alone in a cold dark cell, why shouldn't he share her pain. Of course he knew that this wasn't at all a cell, but it mattered not. She was alone, and that bothered him the most. Arwen must have no idea that he knew of her capture.

Aragorn knew that her deepest fear was not of rescue, but of Middle earth. "She is so brave," He whispered to himself, "She doesn't fear death or Grima, or any evil creature. She fears what will come to this earth if we should fail."

Arwen was stubborn at times; she wouldn't give into Grima's threats or taunting. She would be strong. What will he do to her? He asked himself. If Grima dared to lay a hand upon Arwen, he would have his sword at his throat in an instant. He would, if he were there.

"If only I had been there," He wished, "I could have stopped them." He couldn't have been with her though, not then. She had known this. She had accepted his quest, and knew that he must face his destiny without her.

"Yet you told her to leave you, and find her own destiny alone without you."

When they had realized their love, all those years ago, they had pledged to live their lives together, and he had tried to force her to break that bond. But she never lost hope. He had seen it in her eyes as she rode away from the company of Elves. She knew her destiny was meant to be with him.

And now the worm of a man Grima was trying to break that destiny. Aragorn curled his fist around her last gift to him. "I will find you my love. I will take from those cold depths and bring back into my arms. Our destinies are sealed together, and no evil can break the bond of love we share."

A tear rolled down his cheek as he swore his oath to her. Whatever Grima had planned would have to suffer the power of love Aragorn wielded in his heart.

* * *

Aragorn was gathering his last few things he needed for this journey. The people had been told that their future king must stop another threat of evil, but none of them knew exactly what he faced.

"Is that everything my lord?" Duriholg asked.

"Yes, that is all."

Aragorn fingered the Evenstar around his neck. He was now going to find her, and save Arwen from the evil keeping her from him.

"I do not mean to pry my lord," Duriholg said, "but why is it that you wear such a jewel?"

Aragorn smiled a sad little smile, "It was given to me by the most beautiful lady on this earth. It is she that holds my heart."

His servant nodded a little, "Yes my lord, I understand now."

Aragorn left his room to find his eight friends. All of them were in the courtyards. The Hobbits were bustling about setting their things in order. Legolas was calmly putting arrows into his quiver, while Gimli argued saying that his ax would be far more effectible than a bow. Faramir and Gandalf stood together.

"Are you ready?" The Wizard asked him.

Aragorn nodded, and the companions slipped outside the palace. The streets leading to the gate were filled with people. The ladies of Gondor threw flowers to the ground, and the men cheered for the nine friends setting out on this adventure. Eowyn waved to them, and Faramir smiled back at her. Aragorn had heard of their betrothal, and couldn't be happier for his friend.

The Gates of Minas Tirith lay opened, and they walked through it. Aragorn remembered his pledge from the night before, and knew that it was time to find the woman he loved.

* * *

"We set out for Dinith Gorgoth tomorrow at dawn," Grima said laughingly taking a sip of his wine.

"Yes my lord," an Easterling officer said.

"Soon the Evenstar will be in shadow, and Middle earth will fall to darkness," Grima smiled, "Just as my master had planned."

"Of course my lord."

"Sorgd let me see it," Grima commanded happily.

The officer looked confused, "See what sir?"

"Don't be daft, the Evenstar of course," Grima said, "I want to see the jewel that will turn our fortunes in this war."

"My lord," Sorgd said timidly, "We do not have it."

Grima's black eyes lowered at him, "What do you mean you don't have it."

"We assumed you had it sir."

"Tell me," Grima said in a frighteningly calm manner, "what gave you the assumption that I had the Evenstar?"

"N-nothing my lord," He stuttered, "We just thought...."

"You thought!!" Grima boomed throwing his cup at the Easterling. The man's doublet was spotted with red wine.

"Hear this you fool!" Gimli shouted at him, "I told you to imprison her and take the Evenstar didn't I?!"

"Ye-yes my lord."

"Yet you lost it!"

"My lord, we never lost it, for we never had it."

"What do you mean you never had it?"

"Wh-when the Uruk- Hai brought her, she didn't have the Evenstar."

"She didn't have it!" Grima bellowed, "That is impossible, she always wore it! Saruman said that she did. Unless...." He trailed off.

Suddenly he stormed out of the room. He stomped down the stairs, to the dungeon, unlocked the cell, and swung open the heavy wooden door.

Arwen had been sitting quietly on the cold stone floor, wrapped in her cloak. She looked up when the door banged open.

"Where is it?!" Grima asked his voice raised as high as it would go.

Arwen pretended to look confused, "Where is what?"

"You know what I mean, the Evenstar. Where have you hidden it?"

"I do not have it," She replied, getting to her feet smiling a little.

"Of course you don't have it, where have you hidden it?!"

"I will not say."

Grima boiled with rage, "You filthy little wench! I know you know where it is, and if you value your family, I suggest you tell me where it is!"

"Imladris is protected by Vilya even you cannot penetrate its defense" She replied, "I doubt you would dare try to find Caras Galadhon, for the Lady of Light sees all."

He glared at her, "You gave it to someone, tell me who has it."

"Who has the Evenstar holds my heart," She said sadly, but then looked at Grima with a strong gaze, "You and your worthless army is no match for the bond of love."

Grima gave her a stinging slap across the face. Still, nothing penetrated the strength in her eyes.

"I will find the Elf you gave it to," Grima hissed, "And he will die cursing your name, and loathing the trinket you gave him."

He stalked out of the room, and the two Uruk- Hai sneered at her through the bars of her door. Arwen smiled at the retreating shape. No Elf held her heart, but a man. Aragorn would find her. She didn't even know if he knew she was gone, but hope swelled through her. Yes, he would find her the bond of love was strong. Stronger than any spell Grima could use.

* * *

Did you like it, review and let me know.


End file.
